Katara
Katara (played by ComplicatedGirl4eva and angelofmusic1992) is a half water nymph/animagus. She and her parents have been nomadic for as long as she can remember, but after an "especially bad" incident, her parents decided to send her to school to be safe. The Past: ﻿ Katara's Parents Katara's mother (Kaya) is a river nymph, her father (Ashitaka) a wizard/animagus. They met and fell in love, but Kaya's father had forbidden her to marry someone as lowly as a human. Whe n he found out, he banished Kaya from the river and cursed her to wander forever. This scarred Kaya badly since nymphs are very attached to their rivers. She always tried to find a river to replace the one she had lost, but she never could. Ashitaka still loved her though, and wa ndered with her. Eventually, they had their daughter, Katara. While on the move, she was taught by her mother how to fight with her water powers. Her father taughter her how to become an animagus. But while his form was a tiger, she chose a hawk. The three kept up this wandering lifestyle for years, until they met Mok. Mok Katara and her parents were on the move as usual when they came across an island. They thought it was deserted at first, but then they discovered that there was a laboratory there. That's where they met Mok. He invited them to stay, and he seemed friendly at first. He spoke of his creations, Tarzan and Moses, and of his "angel". But his true colors soon showed, and he tried to capture them. They tried to escape, but Mok soon caught them and stuck them in cages. For weeks, they were test subjects in his awful experiments: fighting zombies so he could study their powers, being locked in tanks of water to see how long they could hold their breath, shocking them with electricity to see how they would react, etc. It was a nightmare. But when Mok took Katara aside to perform surgery on her, that's when Kaya and Ashitaka lost it. In their desperation to protect their daughter, they broke free of their cages. They told Katara to run while they held off Mok and his zombies. Though it broke Katara's heart to leave her parents behind, she obeyed them. She waited for them on a beach, praying that they would make it out alive. And eventually, they did. The Decision The whole experience made Katara's parents see that a nomad's life was too dangerous for Katara. They wanted her to be somewhere safe. That's when they heard about Spirit High, a school for mythological creatures. They sent Katara there to be safe. Though it saddened Katara to be apart from her parents, she knew it was for her own good. Plus, she was excited to possibly meet other people like her. Powers Katar has inherited powers from both of her parents. She can control water like her mother in solid, liquid, or gas forms. She can heal with her water powers. She is an animagus as well. She can transform into a hawk. But if any part of her skin gets wet, it will turn a deep blue. Personality ﻿ Katara is a fighter, through and through. She's not afraid to whip out her powers if she has to. She detests bullies and will fight for anybody in trouble. She's a very loyal friend. If she sees someone sad, she'll ask them what's wrong, which some people can find annoying if they want to be left alone. She is a bit naive about how to interact with people her age, since she's spent most of her life with her parents. She was very close to them, so she may get homesick from time to time. Her motto is "fight fire with fire", so she'll fight just as nastily as the bullies do. However, she has a bad habit of judging from first impressions alone, so if she sees you acting like a jerk, she'll instantly think that you have no soul or feelings. She tends to see things as very black and white, and any shades of gray confuse her. She fears/hates anything associated with Mok, with the exception of Tarzan. Relations Audrey Audrey was the first student Katara met. She got lost on the way to school and broke down crying, feeling overwhelmed by everything. That's when Audrey found her, who had been exploring outside the school. Katara was a little put-off by the girl's tough attitude at first, but when they got talking, Katara saw that she was pretty nice. So when Audrey left to go back to the school, Katara followed her and the two girls soon became friends. Jimena Katara first met Jimena during the gender-bender crisis and accidentally took her for a cute boy. But despite this emabarassment, the two became friends. When Cindy and Flynn broke up, Jimena tried to talk to Flynn and he lashed out at her. Katara came to her defense, but Jimena told her to let it go. Katara obliged, though it's not in her nature to let people bash her friends. Jim Katara have only talked a little bit, so they don't know each other very well. But he was nice enough to give her some advice on who to avoid and who to seek out, so he's cool in her book and will protect him if Moses ever tries to make a move on him. Flynn Katara heard about Flynn through Jim and thinks he might be interesting. So far, he's shut her out every time she's tried to talk to him, but she's seen him be nice to other people, so she knows he has a good heart. She's resolved to just keep an eye on him and offer her help if he's ever in trouble. Milo Milo is another person Katara heard through Jim. And like Jim, they've only talked on tumblr. He seems like a nice guy, but she wonders what he really thinks about her tendency to never back down from a fight. Esmeralda Katara first met Esmeralda after she had been taken to the infirmary after Cinderella attacked her. Katara healed her and have managed to keep contact afterwards. Calla Katara first met Calla when the Order was attacking the school. Calla had been injured from a bu llet wound, so Katara came in and healed her. The two started talking after that and they soon became friends. Now, they're almost like sisters and will always have each other's backs. Giselle Katara was out walking in the woods when she first met Giselle. Both have a love and respect for nature. Katara has an inkling that Giselle is hiding something about her past, but has decided not to press her on the matter. Ayumu Ayumu was another person Katara met while the Order was attacking. And like others, she healed him. But she had to leave soon afterwards. Giselle mentioned him as her boyfriend though, and Katara thinks that the two look really sweet together. They ended up singing a romantic song together when the school was affected by the singing curse, but it hasn't made them fallen in love with each other. They felt awkward the whole time. Pietro While girls seem to swoon when Pietro walks by them, Katara isn't that impressed. She just doesn't see him in a romantic light. She does admire how he stands up for Cinderella, though. She likes him enough to come to his defense if anyone is bothering him, but is also a little jealous of how much popularity he's gained so quickly. Tarzan Katara finds Tarzan confusing. Esmeralda said he was nice, but Tarzan gave her the cold shoulder when she talked to him. As of right now, she think he's an idiot for wanting to go back to Mok. Odette Katara has only talked with Odette once, and the two got into a little scuffle over Tulio. Katara doesn't see why Odette thinks he's so boring and is annoyed whenever she tells her to leave him alone. But other than that, they get along nicely. Vidia Katara thinks that the dark fairy is pretty cool. They have a lot of similarities: they can fly, they love music, and they both won't hesitate to kick somebody's butt in a heartbeat. Katara knows that if she gets into a fight, she can count on Vidia to fight beside her instead of trying to pull her away. Shippo Being opposite elements (Shippo's fire and Katara's water), the two were bound to clash eventually. Katara thinks Shippo as being too cocky for his own good, but she knows that he can summon powerful stuff if he wants too. They've gotten into one scuffle and will probably fight again if they ever passed by each other. Moses Katara and Moses have exchanged nasty words on tumblr, but that's about it. Katara is keeping an eye on Moses though. Mok told her all about him and she knows what he's capable of. If he ever kills anyone, he'll have to face her angry wrath. Angel The two haven't met yet, but Katara has heard about how much of a bully she is, so she already thinks she's a jerk. She only feels sympathetic to her regarding the issue of Mok kidnapping her and abusing her. A kima Katara thinks Akima is the most stuck-up bitch in the whole world. The girls never miss an opportunity to bash each other. Katara doesn't know why Akima's here or who her "man" is, but she couldn't care that much. She just wants Akima gone. Or to at least kick her ass. Tulio Katara has already fallen head over heels for her Elementals teac her. She thinks he's cute, nice, and is so excited to see his skills. But while she has a crush on him, she also sees him as a father figure, someone who will comfort her and be there for her, so it's hard for her to describe how exactly she sees him. Jack Skellington Jack found Katara shortly after she heard about Mok kidnapping Angel. Katara was freaking out that the one person she was truly afraid of had been in this school. Katara didn't exactly tell Jack what was going on inside her head, but she did appreciate him trying to comfort her. The two also fought together when the Order was attacking the school. Katara is impressed with his skills. She knows that she can always go to him if she needs help. Clayton Katara used to think of Clayton as quite the gentleman. But after Emma told her that he was a snake, literally and figuratively, she's resolved to keep her guard up around him. Emma Katara spoke with her when she was bored one night. She thinks she's a little cold, but still very wise. It was Emma who told Katara to watch out for Clayton. She also knows about Katara's feelings for Tulio. ﻿